Brawl Mansion
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Some old friends find that new people aren't what they seem sometimes. Most about Ike and my own character. Summary Sucks. Story's Great (Well at least I hope) Samus/Snake Link/Zelda Mario/Peach Falco/Miyu Fox/Krystal Okay there are many character pairings, you'll find out as you go. Rated M for future chapters and just in case. P.S. - Please Review and More Chapters Coming Soon
1. Moving In

I do not own any Nintendo® characters. There are some of my very own characters though too. I do not care if you would like to use them you can. Also, sorry this story might stink, this is my first fanfiction story and I am unfamiliar with all of the steps it takes to upload stories to the site. So, hope you enjoy

_Ugh, not this again. The last time I moved into Brawl Mansion was in 2008, and everybody looked at me like I was a mortal in a ghost town. At least people won't be doing that to me this year, because this year Nintendo made me in my "Radiant Dawn" appearance thus making me stronger. I guess the only good thing about it is that I get to see my old friends Falco, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Popo and Nana (Ice Climbers), Pikachu, Pichu, Pit, Mario and Luigi, Daisy, Lyn, Link, David (Snake), Samus Aran, Marth, Roy, and Meta Knight. There are also a lot others and yes, Roy wasn't a brawler in 2008, but he still goes there because he once was a brawler just like pichu and mewtoo. I did hear that there was a whole new game being introduced at Nintendo and that they had already made the characters. I also heard that they might be at Brawl Mansion just to get the feel of everything. It would be a good idea to make at least one of them my friends' and ally. I wonder what the game is about. You can never tell with Nintendo. Ah, whatever, get to that later Ike, just go tell Elincia that you have to leave again_, Ike thought.

Today he had received his letter on telling him that he was going to return as a playable character on Super Smash Bros. 4. It had said that he should get packing as soon as possible because the train was coming to the Fire Emblem 9 and 10 setting tonight. His memories of getting on the train for the first time kept on coming back to him. He remembered seeing his distant friends for the first time. Their eyes on him as he walked down to find a seat (besides Samus'). All of them were scattered at that time, so it made it difficult to choose where to sit. He wandered his eyes around and saw that Samus was sitting by herself. The others were talking amongst themselves as if she wasn't even there. The bounty hunter wasn't even paying attention to anything around her when Ike sat down next to her in her compartment. She looked different than what Ike had seen of her because this time she was seen without her power suit. She was wearing a blue under suit and boots with her long blonde hair put up into a pony tail with strands of hair hanging down to the sides beside her bangs. Her blue eyes stared up into Ike's. Their first sign of friendship was her scooting over for him to have more room. At lunch, they had sat by each other. This was when the group held their first meeting and became allies, but not only allies, friends. They stuck together until two years later where they had to separate and go back to their own lives. It had been four years since they had met face to face, but today, that would all end.

"Sir Ike, Queen Elincia would like to speak with you", said the servant.

"Hmm, oh, ok, tell her I'll be right there", responded Ike casually, but it looked as if Elincia couldn't wait to tell her hero something. She ran up to him with a wide smile and gave him a hug, which Ike politely returned.

"Guess what?!" Elincia almost screamed with excitement as she let go of the blue-haired mercenary.

"Well you told me to guess what, so what?" Ike replied with a bit of humor.

"I got a letter from Nintendo saying that I can go to the Brawl Mansion with you. And that's not all, all of the Greil Mercenaries got one too and the Gallian army and a whole bunch of other people, isn't that great?!" Elincia answered with a big grin.

Ike was stunned. He could always see his friends here from Tellius because they were coming with him. His excitement could have burst out of body if he wouldn't have let go of the positive energy he was holding in. "Oh my gosh! You're coming?! This is so exciting!" Ike hollered eccentric.

"I know right? Well, we better get packing if we want to make the first train", said Elincia.

"Right", Ike smiled and ran to the fort where he was currently staying to start his packing.

_It wasn't surprising that I was invited to the Brawl Mansion so early; I mean I was one of the original characters. I can't believe this is only the fourth game of SSB. And from what I had heard, it was already huge. Super Smash Sisters (SSS) didn't even compare to the Super Smash Brothers games. Ah, whatever, the train will be coming soon, I better get packing, _Samus thought before she got up to pack.

At 5:00, the main train arrived at the FE9 and FE10 area. The main train carried all the brawlers who have ever been a fighter in the Super Smash Brothers games. When Ike had gotten onto the train, he had to search for quite a bit to find his friends who, as expected, in the furthest compartment from the front. Ike said his greetings and asked about the new game characters and their storyline.

"I had heard that they all have special powers and abilities that they use for specific situations. The main character, Hailey, was the queen of a country called Awevin. I had also heard that she was a phoenix, a female fire bird, as well as an advanced assassin", Zelda brilliantly explained to her companions.

"Do you know what she looks like?" asked Peach with curiosity in her tone.

"Actually, I do", smiled Zelda, "She has semi-length blonde hair, one blue eye, one green eye, but sometimes her eyes were different, a flaming red dress, which quite literally, flaming, in my personal opinion, I thought she was a very beautiful girl."

"Can you estimate her age?" wondered Samus.

"I would say about 18 or 19, maybe even 20", Zelda guessed.

"Was she strong?" Ike questioned.

"From what I seen her fight, yes, very", stated the brunette princess.

"She seems like a good ally or friend to have", Snake said.

They continued their conversation about the blonde assassin until the train had made an unusual stop.

"Where are we?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I'm not sure", replied Mario.

Everyone on the train were staring outside, they were in a ruined city, some had asked if it was a Fire Emblem display, but Roy, Marth, and Ike had suggested otherwise. When they had given up their guesses as to who it was that the train was picking up, the brawlers were taken aback when they had seen a female assassin step onto the train. Her hood was up so nobody could see her full face, only her nose and mouth. She had chains hanging from different places on her outfit. The ends of her semi-length blonde hair were resting by her neck, and she was clad in black armor from her head to the middle of the lower part of her leg, where her armor had met her black detailed rubber boots. She had a black utility belt that held a spell book, arrows, daggers, and knives as well as a bow wrapped around her torso. Every brawler on the main train were staring at the girl, some in terror, some in interest, as she crept down the now silenced train where the only sound that you could hear were the clattering of the chains and the stepping of her feet.

She had taken a seat in the back compartment where the many friends were sitting at. For about 20 awkward minutes, Peach finally broke the deadly silence. "So, may I ask what you are called?" Peach asked in her high-pitched, girly voice.

"Hailey", the assassin said simply in her soft, low voice.

The group almost all gasped as they remembered that Zelda had told them that she was the main character from the game series Mystical Orb. She must have noticed this because she had asked if something was wrong right after.

As they saw no reason why to lie, they told her the truth. "Hmph, what, did you think me girly?" she lightly smiled.

"Oh, um, no, actually, we just thought that you would be queenlier, that's all", Nana replied.

"Did you not hear the word assassin in the Hyrulian's story?" Hailey said.

"Yes, but she also said queen", Popo replied nervously.

"Hmph, well, as you can see, I am not very queenly at the moment", answered the shadowy figure, "I am going to enter the food cart, I am rather hungry from all that packing", and with that she was gone.

There was a long pause within the group as their eyes followed the assassin. Their mouths half way opened as she was walking through the door to exit the compartment cart and enter the food cart. They had obviously not seen that coming. They had all thought her as very feminine royalty, never in their wildest dreams as such like a master in assassination and thievery. It took many moments until they had gotten into the real world.

"Um, Zelda? You didn't tell us that she was that much in thievery", Link stated.

"I swear, she looked nothing like that when I first seen her or maybe I didn't really look into how much of a master assassin she is."

About fifteen minutes into the conversation, Hailey had come back. She was told in the food cart to tell the ones in her compartment to get ready to get off of the train. They had cooperatively listened and started gathering their stuff immediately.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the mansion. The mansion looked completely different since the last time they were here. It obviously had some work done to it so it would look moderate and up to date. Here in the Brawl Mansion, gender didn't matter, so you could share a room with anybody.

When every brawler was checked in, they made their ways to the rooming charts. The rooms contained 2-10 brawlers (pokemon do not count however) and Master Hand and Crazy Hand had picked the roommates themselves. The fighters never complained because each of them would get their own bedroom and bathroom, so they wouldn't have to share. This is why gender didn't matter in the mansion.

Pikachu went up to grab a chart (because he was small and could get through the crowd). When he had gotten back, Samus then read aloud their groups roommates. Hailey, however, was by herself reading her own chart which read the main train listings, but some rooms had other characters as well, very few though.

1st Floor

Room 1A – Mario, Luigi, Marth, Link

Room 1B – Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, R.O.B., Olimar, Snake

Room 1C – Popo, Lucas, Toon Link, Ness, Baby Mario

Room 1D – Game Room

Room 1E – Cafeteria

Room 1F – Meeting Room

2nd Floor

Entertainment

3rd Floor

3A – Pac-Man, Villager, Greninja

3B – Roy, Meta Knight, Pit, Ranulf, Sothe

3C – Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Wario, Waluigi

3D – Extra

3E – Extra

3F – Master Hand's office

4th Floor

Infirmary/Intensive Care Unit (ICU)

5th Floor

To Be Announced

6th Floor

To Be Announced

7th Floor

7A – Samus Aran, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Queen Elincia, Lyn, Nana, Lady Paletena, Lethe, Krystal, Miyu, Pikachu, Pichu

7B – Girl's Restroom

7C – Girl's Meeting Place

7D – Pokemon Location

7E – Extra

7F – Extra

8th Floor

8A – Ike, Hailey

8B – Meeting Place

8C – Extra

8D – Extra Kitchen

Roof

Other rooms are for the other characters that are also coming to the Brawl Mansion.

Those trains will be entering later tonight.

Enjoy Your Four Year Residence!

"OMG! Ike is with the assassin girl!" hollered Marth.

"Shut up! Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does", he mischievously smiled.

Ike had then gone up to the eighth and top floor to go see his room. When he arrived, his roommate had already started tidying up the room in which they would be living the next four years.

"Oh, hello", she smiled warmly.

"Hello", Ike smiled back.

"I'm gonna be out here tidying up, I want the living area to be cleaned up before my bedroom, so it will be presentable", Hailey told him.

"Oh, okay then, I'll be cleaning my bedroom", Ike then left, happy to know that his roommate was calm and welcoming. He thought about her area being so ruined and disastrous. He wondered how it had gotten that way and why she was so calm and sweet under all her black armor and weapons.

When he was finishing up the final touches on his personal space, he then went to go get his stuff. Arriving in the living room, he noticed that all of stuff was neatly stacked outside of the door that he had just opened, and the living area was rather fancy and neat. He loved how Hailey had tidied up the little space. It was actually better than he imagined.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm?" He turned around to see the assassin right behind him, but this time, she was in casual blue jeans and a plain purple tee shirt. She also had on rhinestone earrings and purple jewel necklace.

"Oh, yeah, I love it. How did you do this so quickly?" he asked.

"It's always been a talent of mine", she smiled, "why are you staring at me like that?"

Ike almost went beat red. He was staring at her beautiful features and new outfit but hadn't caught himself in time for her not to notice.

"Oh, you look different than when you were on the train", he replied.

"Oh, well, I can't wear those clothes every day, they're actually really heavy."

"I could imagine", Ike grinned. He then knew that he would learn to like and enjoy Hailey's company.


	2. Getting To Know Hailey

The next day Samus went up to see how Ike and Hailey were doing in their room. She also wanted to ask Hailey if she wanted to do something with her, so she would get to know the assassin better. As Samus knocked on the door, she felt a little feeling of regret tingling up her spine for staring at Hailey as she had walked on the train, so she planned to apologize for her behavior as well.

When the door opened, Samus was surprised to see that it was Hailey, in her black silk robe and pajamas, had opened the door. Ike was sitting on the couch watching tv as he noticed that Samus was outside of his door.

"Oh, hey Samus", he greeted her. Samus was amazed at how different the thief looked from yesterday. Her personality was oddly sweet and friendly.

"Oh, hey", the bounty hunter replied.

"Hi, would you like to come in? I can make you some fresh orange juice or coffee", Hailey stated friendly.

"Oh, um, sure that would be great, can I have some orange juice?"

"Of course, pulp or no pulp?"

"No pulp would be lovely", Samus responded.

"Coming right up", Hailey smiled while walking into the kitchen.

"So Samus, do you like her?" Ike asked Samus.

"She's great, wait, did she make you your coffee? Your _specific _coffee?" Samus asked.

"Yep and it's the best coffee I've ever tasted", Ike replied. His coffee was very, very specific and was almost impossible to make (no exaggerations).

"You should keep her."

Ike chuckled and nodded, even he knew that his perfect coffee was the hardest coffee to make. He didn't even try to order his specific coffee at cafés, because he knew it was too difficult to make.

"Here's your orange juice", Hailey arrived with the freshly squeezed orange juice. "I actually added some ingredients to make it better."

"Oh, thank you", Samus thanked.

"You can have a seat if you would like", the blonde assassin told the blonde bounty hunter.

"Oh thanks again", Samus said as she tried her orange juice. She was amazed at the delicious flavor that her drink had. "Oh my god, this is incredible."

"Oh thank you", Hailey grinned.

"Oh, the reason why I'm here is because I came to apologize for my behavior from yesterday, you know, when you got on the train", Samus apologized.

"It's alright, I totally understand, I would've done the same", Hailey forgave.

"Thanks for understanding. Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something with me and the rest of the girls today, I mean I understand if you don't want to or too busy to do it, it's okay", Samus questioned.

"Oh, sure, that would be great, thank you for inviting me", thanked Hailey.

Later that day, when Samus, Hailey, and the rest of the girls went to the mall, the men came over to check out Ike and Hailey's room.

"She's not here? Then where is she?" Captain Falcon asked.

"She's at the mall", Ike calmly replied.

"Someone like her? At the mall?" Fox questioned.

"Yep, she'll probably be back any moment now, oh, here she is", Ike said to the group. They all stared in Hailey's direction in disbelief. Could she be the same exact assassin that had stepped onto the train and put fear on other faces? As she walked, she had greeted everybody warmly (ignoring the stares).

"Who's that?" Marth wondered out loud.

"Hmm? You already met me, I'm Hailey", said the blonde.

"Well, may I just say that you look absolutely beautiful", Captain Falcon barged in.

"Um, thanks?" Hailey then proceeded to her room, so she could unpack the items that she had bought from the mall.

"Guys, I think you should go", Ike suggested. Of course, the men were very against this idea, but they calmly cooperated to impress the assassin beyond the right wall.

"Ugh", Ike moaned and shut the door behind him. He wanted to face palm himself for their behavior. _I mean come on guys, can't you just let one girl go in your life? I have to admit that she is beautiful, but is that the way to act? Wait, did I just say that she was beautiful? Well, whatever, _Ike thought.

"Um, Ike, your friends are, um, quite the flatterers", Hailey obviously tried to compliment.

"They're definitely one of a kind. I will admit that. And, uh, sorry that had to happen, let's just say that whenever they see a woman, they go kind of crazy, well, uh, I mean, if they're beautiful", Ike stuttered. He just now noticed what he had said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hailey blushed.

"Well, uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean, uh, I got to go", Ike stuttered.

Ike then went into his bedroom to think for himself. Hailey was still outside in the living room looking at the door. She was smiling knowing what Ike had really meant. She thought it funny to hear someone of his personality stumble on words in such a way.

Hailey looked at her watch; she noticed that it was time to go down to the girls' floor to visit her feminine friends. "Ike, I'm going to be heading down to the girls' floor now", she told him knocking on the door. She then went off to meet her friends.

When she arrived at her friends' room, they sat down and got some drinks and started finding out about each other.

"So, Elincia, do you have a _crush_ on Ike?" asked Peach (of course).

"Wh-What?!" Elincia stumbled.

"You heard me."

"Well, uh, I don't know."

The girls were giggling, all except Hailey who was formally smiling. She did not find gossip humorous, but she didn't want to hurt the others' feelings.

"Well, we told _our_ crushes Hailey, now it's time to hear _yours_", Zelda smirked.

"Well, I am supposed to have a future with one from my game, but I don't love him, I love someone else, but I am a secret keeper as well as an assassin and thief."

"Ooh, looks like we'll have to fish it out of her girls", Peach whispered mischievously.

"Right", they agreed in unison.

"Well, I got to go, I still have some stuff to unpack", Hailey stated as she left the girlified room.

The others giggled as she walked out, knowing that somehow they would fish her little crush out of her.


	3. More About Hailey

Many weeks had passed since the brawlers came to town. Ike and friends had found out more about Hailey and her past, such as she is a phoenix queen and can easily rule the world if she wanted to. They had also found out her true personality. She's sweet, caring, and humorous; also she is serious when needed to be. Her past consists of the Seliarians (civilians from the neighboring country of Seliar) invading her country of Awevin and destroying everything in their path. Her parents had died during the war, so she was pronounced queen after she had fought off the Seliarians and won back her country.

The brawlers had also learned that she was very strong, in fact so strong, that she could defeat Ganondorf with only her bare hands. Hailey was amazing at throwing knives and shooting arrows as well. Every time she would throw, she would hit the target. Many of the fighters envied her for her strength and wisdom. Having few fears really helps you. She only has three major fears that include heights, animals (certain species), and deaths of her own fault. Hailey also says that she is scared of her true self. She also says that everybody is; they just don't notice or realize it.

"So, are you feeling better Ike?" asked a familiar voice to the blue haired mercenary, a voice that would only belong to his roommate. Ike wasn't feeling at his highest, so he took a break from the action, having Hailey watch him while he was ill.

"Yeah", Ike simply replied untruthfully. Hailey unfortunately knew when Ike was lying, though it was somewhat obvious by seeing how he wobbled when he attempted to get up and walk.

"Sit back down", she commanded, and the mercenary, knowing he couldn't win a word war against the assassin, lied back down cooperatively. "Good."

Ike was one of those stubborn people who denied the fact about being sick and always tried to get up when his temperature was above average. Hailey had learned this, for she had been watching him for three days now, and he had tried to leave the apartment seven times already.

"Ugh, why can't I just go", Ike complained.

"You have a 101 ̊ fever."

"So?"

"So, it's called being sick."

"So?"

"It's contagious."

"And?"

"Others can get your illness."

"Ugh", moaned Ike, for he knew that he had already lost the war within a couple words.

Hailey was the type to never give up. She never quit, if she knew she could win. Assassins always know that they should put their job first. Hailey wasn't a bad assassin, she was a good one. She killed to bring freedom and happiness.

"When do you think I'll be better?"

"Whenever you are; you can't tell when", Hailey wisely told.

"Can't you see the future?" Hailey had many different powers. She could control her powers easily. Her powers consisted of water, fire, life, death, dark, light, and psychic. Seeing into the future obviously was psychic.

"No", Hailey replied simply.

"Ugh", Ike knew that this would be a long and boring week.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to make it super boring. I just wanted to put how Hailey was very caring for Ike. I also wanted to put in stuff about her past. This isn't the most important chapter, but it does become important later on. Well, thx for reading! Hope You Enjoyed! Bye! **


End file.
